Interviewing the Bobobo Cast!
by Lily Pad Rose
Summary: I'm going to interview the Bobobo cast! You just wait and see what I ask! Hahaha! Oneshot!


**A/N Bobobo and the gang are getting interviewed! I know this may be a bit long but I really wanted to make this story so I decided on making this a one shot! It's very long, actually, I think it's short.**

_Bobobo and his friends are going to get interviewed by the author in this episode, including me! This is so fun! Each person will be asked five questions each! Bobobo-bo bo-bobo will now begin!_

**Don Patch**

The author was sitting in a chair looking at a piece of paper.

Lily: Our first person who's going to get interviewed is Don Patch.

Don Patch sat in a tall chair. It took a while for him to get on the chair but he finally managed to.

Lily: Ok, um, how does you're mind work?

Don Patch: Well, I have a lollipop running in a hamster wheel in my brain. That's how my mind works. So, where's my candy? I thought I was going to get candy!

Lily: Yeah he's insane. So, do you have a family?

Don Patch: I have ninteen wives, sixty-four children, and twenty husbands.

Lily: How can you have ninteen wives and twenty husbands!? That doesn't make sense! Anyways, on with the next question. Um, are you really candy?

Don Patch: I don't know! Why are you asking me this!?

Lily: Two more questions to go Mr. Patchi sir. Are you a dog or candy?

Don Patch was dressed up as a dog.

Don Patch: I'm a pretty little dog! Like my tail?

Lily: No. Last question; how many days have you been on the Bobobo show?

Don Patch: It's been many wonderful days! I've been the star ever since day one! Everyone in the cast loved me! We all became friends, well, I did get punched in the air a lot, though.

Lily: Nice talking to ya!

Don Patch was pretending to be a mime.

Lily: Uhhhh...

**Bobobo-bo bo-bobo**

Lily: Finally Mr. Patchi left! Next person is Bobobo-bo bo-bobo! This is so cool!

Bobobo: Hello Lily. How are you today?

Lily: Great! Let's get started. How do you like you're acting career?

Bobobo: I love it! I get free pop rocks each day! There very small!

Lily: I don't want to know what you just meant by pop rocks, I really don't. Anyways, was it hard for you to remember you're lines?

Bobobo: Nope! I barely read the script! I just say what comes to mind!

Lily: Kind of guessed that. Ok, so uh, how is you're relationship with all the characters?

Bobobo: It's pretty good, but Jelly Jiggler is really annoying! He wouldn't leave me alone one day!

Then Bobobo started crying.

Lily: Two more questions! Ok, so, do you like cheese?

Bobobo was dressed up in a cheese costume.

Bobobo: What do you think?

Lily: Ack! Ok, never mind that. Are you really that insane? Even behind the scenes?

Bobobo: You were typing a chapter like that! What do you think little missy?

Lily: How do you-never mind. Ok, that ends this! See ya!

Bobobo: I love you all!

Then be blew kissed to the camera screen.

Lily: I wonder how you're television screens look like now...

**Beauty**

Lily: Someone who's sane! Oh finally!

Beauty: Hi Lily, how are you?

Lily: Fine! Ok, let's get this interview on the road! Is it hard for you to be sane?

Beauty: Well, kind of because Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler are the most insane ones in the show.

Lily: I can tell. Soooooo, do you like Gasser, or as his Japanese name is, Heppokomaru?

Beauty: What!? No! Um...well, yes.

Lily: Haha! Wait 'til I tell him that! Ok, so, do you think Don Patch is the most annoying person on the show?

Beauty: Yes! He really gets on my last nerve! And you can't tell him that!

Lily: Two more, and yes I can! Do you like vanilla ice cream?

Beauty: Yes.

Lily: Me too, anyways, last one. Why do you have such a big zipper?

Beauty: My jacket just came with a big zipper.

Lily: Ok! Well, we're finished here! Let's see the next person!

Beauty: Bye!

Lily: Wait! Wait! This is not apart of the interview! Can I tell Gasser you like him?

Beauty: No way! I already told you no!

Lily: Fine!

Beauty and Lily: Bye!

Lily: On with the next person peoples!

**Gasser/Heppokomaru**

Lily: The next person is Gasser! This should be fun!

Gasser: Hey everyone! And what do you mean by 'this should be fun'?

Lily: Oh nothing. Anyways, let's get this-

Gasser: Please don't say that!

Lily: Oh fine mister bossy pants. Question one: Do you like you're nickname Gas Can?

Gasser: Uh, yes.

Lily: Ha! That proves it!

Gasser: Proves what!?

Lily: I'll never tell you! You'll tell me! Muahahahahaha!

Gasser: You've gone mad.

Lily: Ahem. Ok, anywaaaaaaaaaay, do you like Beauty?

Gasser blushed.

Gasser: Uhhhh...yes.

Lily: Hahaha! I knew it! Wait 'til I tell Beauty!

Gasser: You can't! Don't tell her or else!

Lily: So what? Anywaaaays, did you ever dress like a girl?

Gasser: Don Patch forced me to! It wasn't me! It was Don Patch! He froced me to! I mean, no.

Lily: Say that now when you made everyone think you cross dress.

Gasser: I do not! Get on with the next question!

Lily: Ok, ok, fine. Two more, yeesh. So, do you like me?

Gasser: What kind of question is that!? I don't like you!

Lily: Whoa, that's a relief. Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay, last one! Oh yeah! Sorry, aaaaaaaaaaaaanywaaaaaaaaaays. Is you're acting job hard?

Gasser: With Mr. Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler, yeah.

Lily: Guessed so. Also, this is my longest interview yet! I love torturing you!

Gasser: Can I leave now?

Lily: Fine, be that way. Leave me in the cold.

She started coughing.

Gasser: I'm leaving, bye!

Lily: See ya mister! On with the next person!

**Jelly Jiggler**

Lily: What's up Jelly Jiggler?

Jelly Jiggler: My cat won't eat me!

Lily: Uhhhhh...is you're life hard for you?

Jelly Jiggler: Not since Bobobo bought me! It's been so easy for me! I love it!

Lily: Um ok. You like Jam Jiggler?

Jelly Jiggler: No! He was mean to me even though he was my big brother! Waaaaaaaaa!

He started crying.

Lily: Don't worry! Anyways, are you intelligent?

Jelly Jiggler thought for a moment.

Jelly Jiggler: What does that mean?

Lily: Never mind. Two more questions left! Do you like chocolate?

Jelly Jiggler: Nopey!

Lily: Do you like monkeys?

Jelly Jiggler: No way! One attacked me!

Lily: Ok, the interview is done! Next person!

Jelly Jiggler: Byes to all of you!

**Narrator**

Lily: Hi! Let's make this quick! Do you like the producer?

Narrator: Well, kind of, he's a jerk but he once gave me ten dollars! It was really nice of him to do something so nice! But sometimes he takes away money from my pay check! That's just really mean because I didn't do anything wrong! Why would he do something like that anyway? I mean come on! I'm the best narrator in the whole entire world! Well, my grandma thinks so. I just don't get why the producer sometimes is always so bossy and mean to me. I just don't get it! I'm always listening to what he says but that's not good enough for him! He wants more! He says I'm not nice enough to the cast and crew! I'm very kind to the cast and crew! How could he think that? He also makes me pay him twenty dollars once every two months because that's when I earn thirty dollars by working so hard in those three months! So basically, I don't really like the producer much because he's a big jerk and greedy! He's the most greediest person I've ever met on earth! He doesn't even think I'm intelligent! I am so intelligent! See? I used a big word! I keep trying to improve my vocabulary but he just won't except my smartness. That's a new word I learned! He only hired me because he thought I'd be a good narrator, and I am! He just doesn't notice that! He thinks I go on and on about stuff but I really don't! The producer just never gets to know the real me! He never had an interview featuring me and asking me questions so he could get to know me better! He never did that! But since you're doing that I feel so greatful! You're so nice! Interveiwing people from the Bobobo cast so you could get to know them better is the most kindest thing ever! If only the producer would do that! If only he'd interview the Bobobo cast, he'd find out more about them! He'd get to know them better instead of knowing nothing about them! But he's too big of a jerk to do that. He's so mean and always insults me! I really can't stand it anymore! He also threatens to fire me because I go on and on about a subject. I can't believe he would say that!? I don't go on and on about stuff, I make what I say really short and simple. Like if someone asked me a question just now, I'd give them a short and simple answer. The producer just doesn't see that I'm a very good guy! He always criticizes me at anything I do! Even sleeping! He's the most horrible person I've ever met! I just wish I had a better producer, maybe one that's really nice and kind and gets to know the Bobobo cast and crew instead of just being a big jerk like our current producer! He's a huge jerk! He never got to know me at all! Never ever! He also sometimes gives me only one dollar in my pay check! I can't believe he would do something like that! Anyways, this is my short and simple answer to you're question. I thank you for interviewing me.

Lily: Seriously, you call that short? And half the stuff you said aren't even true! Ok, no more questions for you! Next person!

Narrator: What!?

**Dengaku Man**

Lily: You are so cute! I'm going to make this three questions, sorry! Do you wish that you were the star of the show?

Dengaku Man: Of course I do! I always get ignored! It get's really irritating sometimes!

Lily: Ok. Um, so, do you have any friends?

Dengaku Man: Bobobo and his friends are my friends! So I have a lot of friends!

Lily: Right, well, are you really a dog?

Dengaku Man: The cutest one! All the other dogs were jealous of me because so many people wanted to buy me, but I refused to get bought because I wanted to be free, not held captive!

Lily: Great answer! Ok, next person!

Dengaku Man: Bye everyone!

**Rice**

Lily: Hey! What's going on? Ok, so, underneath all that prettyness, are you actually ugly?

Rice: Of course not! Why would I be?

Lily: I guess you have a point. So, do you like being a Wiggin' Specialist?

Rice: You bet I do! I was former king of Wiggin' Specialists!

Lily: I know. Ok, um, do you like any other food kinds?

Rice: No! Rice is the best kind of food ever!

Lily: I guess. I eat it everyday for dinner. Next person! Well bye!

Rice: Bye!

**Suzu**

Lily: Hi Suzu! So, are you a hair hunt trooper?

Suzu: Well, I really don't know how to answer that.

Lily: That's fine. Ok, uhhhhhh..., do you like Gasser, or as his Japanese name is, Heppokomaru?

Suzu: What!? No! Just because you wrote a fanfic on us doesn't mean I like him!

Lily: Sure, what ever you say. Last question! Do you think the narrator is annoying?

Suzu: Very much, yes!

Lily: That settles that! Next person!

Suzu: Bye!

**Softon**

Lily: Hello. Do you like strawberry ice cream or vanilla?

Softon: Hello Lily. I like vanilla.

Lily: Me too. Are you Beauty's older brother because in episode eight, that locket you were holding, it looked like you and Beauty when you guys were young.

Softon: I am Beauty's brother and I've always kept that locket.

Lily: I wonder what happened to you're parents. Anyways, do you like sprinkles on you're vanilla ice cream?

Softon: Yes I do.

Lily: A few more people and we're over! Bye!

Softon: Bye.

**Hatenkou**

Lily: Hi. So, do you think you're god father is annoying?

Hatenkou: Of course not!

Lily: Ok. Do you like maple syrup?

Hatenkou: No! My boss is allergic!

Lily: Right. I'm bored interviewing people now, oh well, one more person to go, she may be fun.

**Torpedo Girl**

Lily: Hi! Are you really a legendary joke killar?

Torpedo Girl: Yes I am, because I'm a torpedo!

Lily: Yup, well uh, you like weapons?

Torpedo Girl: Of course not! Weapons are bad!

Lily: But you are one! I don't get you! Ok, uhhhh, is Softon really you're boyfriend?

Torpedo Girl: Ye she is! He's the best boyfriend ever!

Lily: Well, I'll be leaving now, bye everyone!

Everyone who got interviewed: Bye!

**A/N That was the end! Review please!**


End file.
